Changing the Past
by Animals9990
Summary: May thinks that she can go back and change the past. To stop her family from dying. But will her actions have dire consequences? Will this change more than her family's fate? May is my OC. Rated just to be safe. Suck at summaries.
1. Going back

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I haven't put anything up for awhile. But that doesn't mean i've fallen off the face of the Earth or died. I would never leave you guys. So anyway, this is about my OC. Her name's May. She's 14 in this. If you don't like her name, I'm open to suggestions. My friend Cat- you may know her from OwlCat92- edited some of it for me. So thank her, for making it make sense. I know that last sentence was a bit confusing. Deal with it. I'm like that sometimes. Here's a lowdown of my OC. Just if you get confused at all.**

**Name:** May

**Family:** Deceased (stabbed when she was 6. Then got burnt down with the house)

**Relationships:** Tim Drake (dating)

**Place of residence:** Suburban part of Gotham City (formerly), Wayne Manor

**Age:** 14

**Occupation:** Student, Vigilante at night

**OC P.O.V. **

He held onto my hand soo tightly. Not wanting to let me go. I was silently willing him to. I didn't think that there was any way for him to pull me up, anyway. There's basically a giant sucking time portal/vortex underneath me. I want him to let me go. I _need_ him to let me go.

"You have to let me go. You have to let me go, Tim." I say the words so quietly -so slowly- that I'm almost certain that he didn't hear me over the whirring of the portal. But he does. His face changes. It changes into one of determination and sadness.

"No, I won't." I plead with my eyes. Telling him that it's the right thing to do. That he _has_ to.

"Tim, _please_; I can save them. I can stop my family from dying." I honestly want to cry, to tell him all that I'm feeling, to curl up into him and tell him all my problems -but I can't. Not anymore. If there's a chance to make all my troubles go away, then I'll gladly take it -even if it means changing the course of my life.

"You can't. Things happen for a reason, May. If you do this, things will have a domino effect. What if I don't know who you are? What if I don't remember you? What if you don't remember everything that we've been through together?" His heartbreaking face -his sad eyes- make me not want to go through with this.

"If we're meant to be together, we will. I will always find you." And with that I forcefully took my hand from his grasp and fell into the vortex.

**In the past **

I woke up in Gotham Park with a massive headache. Trying to remember what happened. When I did, my eyes widened in realization and I jumped to my feet. Which, mind you, wasn't a very good idea. Because I almost fell over again. I tried to get my bearings. Once I did, I ran over to the newspaper dispenser. I grabbed one and looked at the date. 15th November 2008. "_Shit!_" It's the date of their death.

Crap, what time is it? I look at my watch and see that it's 5:00pm. I have to get to the outskirts of the city, in like an hour and a half. I'm _so_ screwed. I practically sprint towards the bus stop. Luckily I have my bus ticket on me. I swipe it and take a seat. During the ride I think about everything I left behind. Tim. Bruce. Dick. Mount Justice. The Team. Everything. Even the hero gig. But, I miss Tim the most. He was my lifeline. He was my other half. No. He _is_ all of those things. I know it sounds ridiculous because I'm so young. But because of all the shit I've had to endure, this is how I feel. And he feels the same way. Life is short. Life is even shorter when you're in the hero gig. So make the most of it.

I get to my stop and hop off the bus. It's dark now. The stars are out, the moon's shining. It _would_ be romantic or beautiful if the sound of screams didn't fill the night air. I quickly pulled out my domino mask- which I had found in my pocket earlier today- and put it on. It may mask my eyes. But it also masks who I am. Hopefully they won't recognize me. Besides I wasn't that smart at that age.

So instead of pointing out my flaws, I run into the house thinking what would happen if I was too late. I can't be. _I came here for that specific reason. So that I could prevent it._ I ran up the stairs and into my parents' bedroom, where it all happened. Eight years ago. Well, eight years ago _for me_. I crash through the door to see my family standing there, frozen in fear, and shock of my entrance. I turn to the masked figure and kick the blade out of his hand. His eyes widen. And for a moment I think he's actually afraid.

That is until he got into a fighting stance. He charges at me. I dodge it easily and when he gets back into his stance, I punch him in the face. He's knocked out cold. My mother thanks me. I almost feel whole again. But I can't. Not without Tim. The sirens echo in my ears. So I run.

When I get to the back yard I stop at the trees and take off my domino mask. I feel someone's eyes on me. This feeling feels familiar. It can't be _him_ because if he was here, then he would've stopped that man eight years ago. He wouldn't have made me go through hell like _he_ did. I turn around. But there's no one there. _Typical. _

All of a sudden I start to fade. _What's happening to me? This wasn't supposed to happen._ I try scream out to anyone that's listening. But of course no one is. After I fade, everything goes black.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me your thoughts. And whether or not you like my OC. I'm currently writing the second chapter. So leave a review. :D**

**~ Animals**


	2. School & a familiar face

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the nice reviews. It means a lot to me that you like my story. As for the person who sent that rage review. One of my guy friends has a message for you, "****I'm surprised you can be such a wanker without balls." So, here's the next chapter!**

**OC P.O.V. **

I open my eyes like I've just woken up from a nightmare. I look around the bedroom to find that it's not mine. It looks nothing like my room at Wayne Manor. It reminds me of my old bedroom from when I was six. The age I last saw it. The age when tragedy struck me. I close my eyes and look away for a brief second. Trying to forget the memories that threaten to enter my mind. I get out of bed and walk to the top of the stairs. I sit on the top stair and listen. I hear voices from downstairs. They're vaguely familiar. But I've never heard them before. At least I think I haven't. I furrow my brow in confusion and walk down the stairs to the source of the noise. When I get to the bottom of the stairs, I realize the voices are coming from the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and almost pass out from shock. My eyes widen and my mouth is -I'm pretty sure- agape. The owner of the voices….. Are my _parents_. My parents! It _can't_ be. Th- they're dead. "Good morning sleepy head." My supposed mother, said. I narrow my eyes in suspicion and close my mouth. They look at me a little bit confused.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" My supposed dad asks me. I just stand there in silenced shock for a little while. Trying to process what the _hell_ is going on. So instead of questioning them. I walk out of the kitchen still in silence. When I get out of sight, I sprint up the stairs. When I get to the top, I lean against a wall and breathe heavily. Hyperventilating a bit. Thinking that _this is all a dream. Or some kind of new fear serum that Scarecrow has come up with._ I hear the sound of a door opening, so I run to my room and close the door.

That's when I see a Gotham Academy uniform hanging over a chair. I'm confused because I thought-if anything- my parents would send me to Gotham High, if they were alive. We simply can't afford to go to GA. We're not rich. I put the uniform on anyway, pushing the thoughts from my mind. I will go along with everything for now.

I walk downstairs with my backpack and go outside to the car to where my 'mum' is waiting. I hop in the car and we drive to school. When we get there my 'mum' says, "Have a good day at school, honey."

"I'll try." I give her a warm, reassuring smile and walk towards the main entrance. I want this soo badly to be real. So I pretend it is. At least for now. Nothing's changed at GA. Everything's the same. Even the snobby rich kids. I walk inside and go to my locker. It's the same. The same combination. Same location. But, when I open it, it's not the same. There's no pictures stuck to the inside of the door. My heart sinks. They were pictures of me and Tim.

I put my stuff in my locker right as the bell goes. By the time I grab my books and close the door, the hallway is deserted. Right as I start heading in the direction of my first class, I bump into someone. All our books and papers go all over the floor.

"Watch where you're going." I start to say rudely. That is until I recognize their voice. _His_ voice. "Sorry." He mumbles. I look up. Standing right in front of me, is Tim.

"You…" I say slowly in shock. I thought he was lost to me forever.

"What?" He asks. He must've heard me. And to think I thought I said it quietly. Me and my big mouth. I practically rolled my eyes in my mind. I continue to pick up all my work. My eyes were downcast to the floor.

"Nothing." I say. Trying to ignore my little slip up.

"Um…. your Tim Drake aren't you?" I say a little bit shyly.

"The one and only." He says cockily, with that signature smirk of his plastered on his boyish face. It makes my heart skip a beat and puts butterflies in my stomach.I finish picking up all my books and work and stand up. He does the same.

"Does the girl who's going to be late to class, have a name?" I blush slightly at the label. I never blush in front of him. Yet, here I am feeling my cheeks get hot. He laughs under my stare.

"Uh, yes. May. May Redmond." I don't think my blush has ceased yet. His eyes stare intently into mine. Trying to figure me out. He's going into Robin mode. I can tell. I'm one of the only people who can tell. For a second, I think that we might have a moment. That is until he speaks again…

"Well…. I better get to class. I assume you need to the same. It was nice meeting you, May. Try not to bump into innocent, late guys next time." He throws one last smirk my way and then disappears.

My heart stops beating fast and the feeling in my stomach returns to normal. I miss him already. He doesn't remember me.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the second chapter. I will start writing the third. I think this is the quickest I've ever posted a story with multiple chapters. :D**

**~Animals**


	3. Gotham City & a certain caped crusader

**A/N:** **Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I'm not dead. I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth. But school is a real bitch. When I finish school I'm never going back. NEVER. Anyway back to the story. I've had this chapter finished and ready to be posted. I just... forgot. Please don't hate on me. I have the worst memory imaginable. But I'm soo happy that you've been enjoying this story. And here's chapter 3. :)**

**OC P.O.V.**

Later that night I decide to go to someone who could possibly help me. So I do the cliche move and put pillows in my bed, making it look like I'm sleeping. I open up my window as quietly as I can (which I mastered due to my nightly activities). I looked out the window making sure no one was there, and started to climb down the trellis. When I got towards the bottom, I jumped off and tried to get a sense of direction. Which -mind you- I suck at doing. Considering I haven't been to this part of Gotham in eight years. The road is completely deserted. There's no one out at this time of night. I decide to walk down the street. I can see the city skyline which means I'm going in the right direction.

When I get to the city I look up at all the tall buildings. I find the one I need to get on top of. I go to the nearest building and walk down the alleyway. I climb the fire escape until I reach the top. When I do, I walk to the edge of the building. It's a fair distance apart from the one next to it. I take a couple of big steps back an get into a running stance. I take a running start and launch myself over the edge. I fly through the air. The slight breeze pushing my hair back out of my face. When I get near the other building I pull my legs to my chest. As I near the ground I do a somersault and land in a crouched position. I stand up and look for my destination. It's a couple of buildings over.

I repeat the same running and jumping process until I'm on the building next to it. This time when I jump, I aim for the fire escape. I do the same running start and jump. When I land, I have my hands on the bottom rung of the ladder. I pull myself up to the top of the ladder and onto the roof of GCPD. I move myself so I'm in the shadows. When I am, I notice the Commissioner standing next to the Bat Signal talking to the Batman himself. My first thought is _where's Robin? He's always with Batman._

Batman and the Commissioner are talking about the latest crime. Catwoman. Another heist that she's pulled and the Commissioner wants him to track her down. I think I know what the Dark Knight is thinking. Or at least why Catwoman pulled the heist. She wants him to chase her. In a way we all want someone to chase after us. Or at least to recognize us. To know we're here.

When the Commissioner turns around the Dark Knight is nowhere to be found. He sighs in annoyance and the regularity of it. He turns off the Bat Signal and walks back inside the building. When he's gone, I walk out into the open and look out into the night. I knows he's there. Very few people know when I'm near. And he's one of them.

"You can come out now, Batsy." I say into the night. He walks out from the shadows and waits for my next move. I turn around to see him standing there, brooding as always. He relaxes slightly- well, as much as the Dark Knight _can_ relax- realizing I'm not going to attack.

"You probably don't know who I am. Everyone who I thought knew me, doesn't." I cast my eyes down to the floor, sadly. I have to push through if I want to fix this. If I want to figure out what's going on. I need his help and a pity party isn't going to get me anywhere.

"Anyway…. I'm not supposed to be here. I don't know how I got here or why. But I do know everything's not the same as it was." I start to ramble a bit. And when I dare to stop myself, I can tell I'm wasting his time. Or at least he feels that way. I can tell he's completely and utterly confused. And probably sizing up a room for me in Arkham right about now. Maybe one near the Joker's room. Hopefully not. After all that sick son of a bitch has put me through.

"Listen, I know you probably think I'm wasting your time. But you have to help me, ok. I just want to know what's going on. I know everything about you and your gang of superheroes. I'm not a stranger to you. Well, at least where I'm from, I'm not. Please, don't be alarmed….. Bruce." I whisper the last bit soo quietly that the only way I know he heard me, is because his eyes widened behind his cowl. I can tell he's furious and most likely thinks I'm going to expose him.

He grabs my arm and asks me gruffly, "Who are you? And what do you want?" He narrows his eyes underneath his mask and looks at me accusingly.

"My name is May Redmond and I can't explain everything right now. At least _not here_. I mean you no harm. I'm not going to expose you. I've known your secret for a long time and I haven't exposed you thus far. You can trust me. Now, can we just go to the Bat Cave and I'll explain everything?" I practically plead with him. My eyes begging him to believe me. His shocked expression returned as soon as I mentioned the Bat Cave.

He could tell that I was telling the truth, luckily. He puts his arm around me and shoots his grapple gun to the nearest tall building. It reminds me of the good old days. When me and Tim used to glide through the night together. It was one of the only times that we'd actually spend time together outside of school. We called it 'date night'. We were corny like that. In an instant I wish that was now. That everything could go back to the way things were.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm bored in English with nothing better to do. So I figured instead of reading Fan Fiction, I should post something. And there you have it, people, my life story.**

**~Animals**


	4. Enter The Bat Fam

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading my story and for those of you for reviewing. I love getting reviews. I mean, who doesn't? I'm sorry if any of the characters seem a little - or a lot- OOC. I'm sorry it took soo long to write this chapter. Hopefully future chapters will be up, quicker. And enter the Batfam.**

**OC P.O.V.**

Bruce and I glide over the edge into the night. When we land on the ground the Bat mobile is in front of us. We both hop in and make our way to the Bat Cave. I lean my head on the back of the headrest, feeling sleep trying to overtake me. I stare at the road, imagining never running out of road. I glance at the moon, it's full. Which I've always admired. I'm completely spacing out - ignoring Bruce interrogating me, and the world around. I don't know how much time passed, but sooner or later we ended up inside the Bat Cave. I shake my head a bit in order to come back to reality. Through the tinted glass of the car, I can see the familiar parking bay with the rest of the vehicles. Dick's bike, Tim's bike, the Batwing, other Bat mobile models etc.

I hop out and see Bruce standing there, waiting expectantly. I look up towards the staircase and see Alfred walking down towards us. I can feel my mouth turn up into a grin at the familiar old friend. He's quite shocked to see another person - someone not from the Batfam in his mind, anyway.

"Alfred!' I say happily, my face harbouring a full out grin. Bruce's eyes go wide once again. And it makes me roll _my_ eyes in return, of his repetition. I decide to go for a snappy and straightforward approach, cutting right to the chase.

"I told you that I know you guys, okay. I know _all_ of you. Dick, Barbara, Tim… " I say _his_ name quietly, and cast my eyes to the floor. I stay like that for a couple of seconds before I have the courage to continue. "Even Alfred. Heck, I know the secret identities of the Justice League. What would be really helpful is if you didn't soo seem surprised every time you find out something I know, which I shouldn't. Seriously Bruce, the shocked charade is getting pretty old, already." I stop talking, letting the words sink in, when the sound of a motorbike fills the cave, echoing off the walls. When the bike stops I can see the young adult clad in black with his recognizable blue symbol on his chest.

I turn around to look at Alfred and Bruce's reactions, when I notice Bruce is gone. _Frick sake_. He can't stick around for five minutes to ease Dick into the situation. _Really._ I honestly don't know why I'm soo surprised. Dick hops off his bike, taking off his helmet and walks over to us. He seems calm, considering there's a strange girl in the cave. That girl being me, of course. I almost hope that he'd pull me into a brotherly hug, like the good old days. But I realized as soon as I woke up this morning, that the good old days aren't coming back. I want to cry and run away to a place where the love of my life knows me. Where we can spend the rest of our lives together. I can feel tears prick my eyes, but I will them away, knowing that Dick hates seeing me cry - and that now's not the time to let my emotions show.

"Look….. I'm getting tired of repeating myself. So when Bruce comes back and Tim arrives, I'll explain everything. Okay, Dick." I can hear my voice wavering at the start. But I push myself on. Willing myself to continue, to try and figure everything out. And that's when Tim pulls into the cave on his motorbike. I pretend not to notice and look towards the change room, instead, seeing Bruce emerge.

When Tim hops off his bike, and advances towards us, I stand there, frozen. Frozen in time, in space. In every fibre of my being. I wish that I could just run over to him and hug him. Touch him. Entwine our hearts once again. Kiss him with all of my love for him. But him with his confused and sceptic look, makes me know that I can't. As much as I want to.

I stare at him, taking in all his gorgeous features - that I didn't bother to notice properly during our run-in at school, earlier. His black hair falls slightly over his eyes. His dazzling blue eyes can just take you all in at a glance, consume you, making you come back for more. His cute, boyish face that somehow makes him look older and still young at the same time. He looks like he's had something on his mind all day. A flutter in my chest, makes me hope that I was the subject on his rambling mind.

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Not even a squeak. So I just stand there for a minute or two, opening and closing my mouth - most likely looking like a fish. Great. Just, great. I'm acting like a freakin' fish in front of the guy of my dreams. Luckily for me, Bruce takes control of the situation; "This is May Redmond. She doesn't know how she got here or why. She knows us. She knows our identities. She's promised that she won't do anything with this information. So, for now we can trust her." He speaks with such confidence and finality I'm almost tempted to cower away in a corner, somewhere. Then he motions to me, so I can tell my story. Things from my perspective. How everything went crazy and turned upside down. But the thing is…I don't know how it happened.

I clear my throat, stalling for time. They all look at me expectantly. All of a sudden I feel nervous, anxious, _scared._ I've never felt scared in front of them- except the day I first met each of them, excluding Tim. I've never been afraid around him, if anything I've felt safe. I decide to just go for it. To tell them as much of the truth as I can. As much as I want to share with them about my life.

Well, here goes nothing… "As Bruce said; my name is May. I don't how I got here. I know you guys." My eyes dart to each of their faces, lingering on Tim's. He catches my eyes and I look away quickly, willing myself to continue. "In 'my world', I'm a hero just like you guys. I… saw my family die right in front of my eyes, when I was six years old. A masked man stabbed them. Then, when he got to me, the police were on the way. So he lit the house on fire, and ran. Then I passed out from the smoke. But, when I woke up this morning… they were alive. All of them. I have no idea how that's possible. Well, I can think of how people can come back from being dead. But this. This is very different." I can feel tears start to well up in my eyes. I turn away from them all, trying to compose myself. To keep myself together. I have to, if I want to go back to the way things were. If I want to fix everything. I just need to get through this.

I swipe my fingers under my eyes and wipe my nose with my sleeve. I sniffle a couple of times before I feel like I can face them. I turn around and go on with my story. They all look at me with sympathetic gazes. Even Tim. I swallow hard; "Then I awoke in the hospital. Soon after that I lived in the orphanage for six months. No one wanted me, so they put me in foster care. I bounced around foster homes for a year and a half until Bruce adopted me. I guess he saw something in me, that he also saw in himself. The pain, anger, sadness, of losing someone. So he took me in and did the same thing that he did with Dick." I gesture towards Dick as this bit. "He trained me. Made me focus all of my emotions to saving other people. To do the one thing for other people that no one did for me; same their family. I know that this probably seems crazy to you guys. But I _can_ prove myself, if need be. And then other people joined our little 'family'. Jason, Barbara… Tim." My eyes dart to Tim's for a brief second. And it's long enough for him to see my past in my eyes. His soften a little at this.

"Dick, I know about the team that your leading. Because I'm a part of it. Along with Tim and Barbara. I know the original team. I know the extended team. Tim," I look at Tim, now. Wondering if I should give him the whole story of the two of us. "You and me, we're… best friends. We look out for each other. We have each other's back's. Like Dick and Barbara. Even the…." I avert my eyes. Not sure whether I should tell him the truth about us. Our relationship. I gulp, swallowing really hard. "Getting together part. " His eyes widen beneath his mask, and I can feel my cheeks flush hot. So I move onto my relationships with the others; I turn towards Dick,

"Dick, you are a brother to me. Even at times a father-figure, much to my annoyance. You're always there when I need you. We've always been honest with each other from the very start. Same goes for me and Tim. Barbara's always been like a sister to me. We always tease you, make jokes about you. But I guess that's just how the girlfriend and the sister bond." A smile tugs at the corner of my lips, at the memories of our endless mocking. I turn to Bruce next, a somewhat serious/formal expression on my face "Bruce, you are like a mentor to us. To me. You took me in and gave me a place to stay. But more importantly, you gave me a _home_ and a _family_. Thank you." I use present tense because this is my world. For me it's the present. Somehow I know that my world is still going on. Is still moving forward. My world hasn't stopped, just because I not in it.

It's Tim who speaks next. I can see the cogs turning around in his head, trying to make sense of it all. Trying to understand what I'm attempting to get across. "I haven't see you or met you until today. This doesn't make sense. We're not together. I don't even know you. I'm with someone else. Your world is clearly different from mine. I'm with Stephanie Brown. We're… good together. But that's beside the point." He shakes his head at the last part. His words send a knife through my heart. Twisting and turning and inflicting more pain than ever before. It's too much to deal with. I can't keep the tears in anymore. They stream down my face. I don't know what else to do. So I run. It's the only way I know how. I run to the girls change rooms, not letting them see my tears.

I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that everything's okay when it's tearing me apart inside. When I get inside, I sink down against the wall, onto the floor. I sit on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest, letting the tears fall freely. I don't care anymore. I don't care if they can hear me, or if they saw me crying. I just want to go back to my own world, even my biological family isn't in it. This "bat" family of sorts, has always been enough for me. And they always will be. I just can't live in a world where Tim doesn't love me, let alone know me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review, it means soo much to me. If you review, I might just share Tim with you guys. ****_Might_****. **

**It might take me awhile to write the next chapter. Since I'm on holidays now - yay!- I'm forced to go to Adelaide for three days next week (it's a long story). I don't think I'll have any time to write, so I'm leaving my precious life line (my laptop) at home. And taking a bunch of books to read instead. I won't forget about you guys, though. **

**~Animals **


End file.
